solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
WWOOF
WWOOF ( , то есть «Всемирные Возможности на Органических Фермах», или Willing Workers on Organic Farms, то есть «Добровольные Работники на Органических Фермах») — набор международных программ агротуризма, позволяющих совместить туризм с работой в органическом сельском хозяйстве. Взаимоотношение фермера и добровольца Суть программы заключается в обмене труда на жилье и питание. Добровольный работник работает на ферме 4-6 часов в день, в обмен на что фермер-хозяин предоставляет ему жильё и питание. Ни фермер, ни доброволец не платят друг другу. Для того чтобы участвовать в программе, фермер должен заплатить небольшой ежегодный взнос организации WWOOF в своей стране, заявив что его фермерское хозяйство соответствует некоторым стандартам органического сельского хозяйства (то есть, по крайней мере, добровольцам не придётся иметь дело с ядохимикатами), и что добровольцам, работающим на ферме, будет предоставлено жильё, соответствующее санитарным нормам. Information for Potential WWOOF Hosts (WWOOF Australia) Со своей стороны, доброволец должен заплатить годовой членский взнос (40$-55$) организации WWOOF в той стране, где он хотел бы работать. Он получит каталог фермеров-участников программы в этой стране, и сможет затем договариваться с любыми из них о периоде своего пребывания на ферме. Страны с организациями WWOOF В настоящее время (2012 г) существуют организации WWOOF в следующих странах:WWOOF Around the World Фермеры во многих других странах, не имеющих своих организаций WWOOF, также участвуют в программе. Каталог этих «независимых участников»Countries currently listed by WWOOF Independents можно приобрести через международную или австралийскую организации WWOOF. Визовая ситуация Любой человек может, естественно, беспрепятственно работать на фермах в стране своего гражданства, а также в стране, где он имеет право постоянного жительства. Для работы в других странах может существовать необходимость обзавестись соответствующей визой. Тип необходимой визы зависит от иммиграционного законодательства и практики посещаемой страны, так как обычная туристская виза (или её безвизовый эквивалент) может в некоторых странах запрещать какую бы то ни было работу, даже и без денежного вознаграждения. Международные договоры В некоторых случаях страны разрешают гражданам другой договаривающейся стороны беспрепятственно жить и работать на своей территории. (Например, страны Евросоюза, или Австралия с Новой Зеландией согласно с Trans-Tasman Travel Arrangement). Это, естественно, позволяет их гражданам работать и на фермах WWOOF. Существуют также соглашения между рядом стран, главным образом в Европе, Британском содружестве, и Восточной Азии, которые позволяют молодежи этих стран получить Working holiday visa, позволяющую им работать год или даже два в другой стране; путешественники на таких визах составляют значительную часть добровольцев WWOOF в Австралии и некоторых других странах. Австралия Власти Австралии разрешают работу типа WWOOF на туристской визе, при условии что главной целью посещения Австралии является туризм, доброволец не получает зарплату (предоставление жилья и питания или возмещение расходов разрешено), и что при отсутствии иностранных добровольцев фермер не стал бы вместо них нанимать австралийцев за зарплату.How the Visa Works (Australia), см. «Volunteer work tourism schemes» Канада В принципе, иностранным гражданам необходимо специальное разрешение (work permit) для работы в Канаде. Однако оно не требуется для трудовой деятельности, за которую не платится зарплата и принимая участие в которой иностранец не конкурирует с канадской рабочей силой. Таким образом кратковременная работа (1-4 недели) по принципам, сравнимым с WWOOF не требует специального разрешенияVolunteer work conducted by foreign students: When is a work permit and an HRSDC confirmation required? (Citizenship and Immigration Candad), и таким образом ей можно заниматься, находясь в Канаде например на студенческой или туристской визе. Примечания Ссылки * WWOOF.org Категория:Туризм Категория:Сельское хозяйство Категория:Опрощение